frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:~SomeOnexD/Rebel- Rozdział Czwarty "Do you ever wanna catch me?"
Witajcie! Pamięta mnie jeszcze ktoś? xD Jeśli tak to bardzo się cieszę. Jak widać od dawna nie pisałam kolejnego rozdziału, ale wybaczcie- brak czasu, weny i wogóle :/ Jednak wreszcie napisałam! ^^ Jak wiadomo w poprzedniej części poznaliśmy nową postać (stworzona została przez Opuskida) a teraz czas na więcej akcji z tym właśnie czarnowłosym chłopakiem oraz oczywiście białowłosą pięknością *O*. Jestem bardzo ciekawa jakie będą miny, gdy będziecie to czytać xD W każdym razie muszę ostrzec- niewiem kiedy uda mi się napisać kolejny rozdział, więc cierpliwości! Jednak tym, którzy czekali (patrzy wymownie na pewne osoby- one wiedzą o kogo chodzi ;D ) bardzo dziękuję bo to mnie zmotywowało do napisania kolejne cześci. To może teraz dedyk? Hmmmm... dedykuję ten rozdział wszystkim którzy czekali i czytają "Rebel"- za wsparcie i natchnienie jakie mi dajecie! Jesteście wspaniali! <3 Zatem zapraszam do czytania i komentujcie, oraz pytajcie jak by co. Miłego czytania! Rebel Rozdział Czwarty- "Do you ever wanna catch me?" - Nie! Patrz na mnie!- poleciła gdy ujrzała że jego powieki powoli opadają a dech w piersiach zanika. - N-nic nie zrobisz. To koniec- odrzekł i zamknął oczy. Serce przestało bić, klatka piersiowa unosić się a on… umarł. Nie mogła uwierzyć. Potrząsnęła nim, zaczęła wołać gdy sprawdziła bicie jego serca- zanikło. Zdesperowana patrzyła na niego i zrobiło jej się przykro. Wiele razy widziała śmierć, zadawała ją ale tym razem było inaczej, smucił ją ten fakt. Siedziała teraz przy nim i patrzyła - poświęcił się z nią. Może i chciał z nią walczyć, ale gdyby pragnął żeby zginęła dałby aby tajemniczy ją trafił. Ale on zrobił co innego, poświęcił się z nią. Zmarł za nią. To była jej wina. Poczucie winy nie dawało jej spokoju, nie mogła tu zostać. Wstała powoli i odeszła od chłopaka. Gdy miała otworzyć drzwi ujrzała niebieski blask blisko jej szyi. Pociągnęła za rzemyk i wyjęła spod bluzki naszyjnik. Był to niebieski kamień otoczony srebrnymi wzrokami. Lśnił teraz mocno. -Co jest?- spytała samą siebie. Kamień zaczął się lekko unosić i ciągnąć. Podążała za nim nie rozumiejąc. Znów przy nim stała. - Czego ode mnie chcesz, co?- pomyślała. Wtedy znów uklękła przy chłopaku a kamień błysnął jeszcze bardziej. Jej ręka sama powędrowała do biżuterii i przytknęła ją do rany zadanej chłopakowi. Następnie zaczęła mówić jakby w transie niezrozumiałe słowa. Niebieskie światełka otoczyły ich oboje. ~*~ Upadła na podłogę wykończona. Sapała i lekko mogła wziąć oddech. Oparła się powoli na rękach i z wielkim trudem usiadła. Zamrugała dookoła i ujrzała, że mrok już zapadł. Westchnęła głęboko i usłyszała jęk. Instynktownie spojrzała w kierunku jego źródła. Chłopak siedział obok patrząc na nią z zaciekawieniem. Ona zaś nie mogła oderwać wzroku od jego burzowych oczu. - Ty… ty żyjesz?- spytała chrypiącym głosem - Tak. To ty mnie uratowałaś- odparł zdumiony- dzięki temu – dodał wyciągając rękę ku niej, a ona gwałtownie się cofnęła. - Dzięki- mówił dalej udając że nic się przed chwilą nie stało- Ale dlaczego mnie uratowałaś? - Naszyjnik mi kazał- odpowiedziała rzeczowo i nieco tajemniczo.- Poza tym mam swój honor i nie mogłabym zlekceważyć tego co dla mnie zrobiłeś. Nastąpiła teraz chwila nieprzyjemnej ciszy. Oboje siedzieli w milczeniu przez jakiś czas. Ukradkowo patrzyła na niego, jakby spodziewając się ataku z jego strony. - Więc co teraz- spytał po dłuższej chwili wstając i zapalając świeczki w Sali. Ich płomienie tańczyły wesoło rozświetlając pomieszczenie. Wzdrygnęła się najwyraźniej zaskoczona i wyrwana z przemyśleń. - Teraz?- powtórzyła- Teraz czas na mnie- wstała powoli i odeszła kawałek. Założyła na nos chustę, że widać było tylko oczy i białe włosy. - C-co?- spytał – Jak to? - Mam ważne sprawy na głowie. Poza tym nic ci nie jest, więc mogę iść- spławiła go wzruszając ramionami - Ale… Stój!- chwycił ją za nadgarstek. Chwilę tak patrzyła na jego dłoń trzymającą jej rękę, gdy wyrwała ją i trzymając dłoń na rękojeści miecza powiedziała - Jeśli nie chcesz jej stracić, lepiej tego więcej nie rób. - Nic mi nie zrobisz- odparł pewnie - Tak? A co ty możesz o mnie wiedzieć? - Nic o tobie nie wiem księżniczko, nawet nie znam twojego imienia. Ale jeśli chcesz wiedzieć to nazywam się Pheonix- odparł - Dobrze wiedzieć- mruknęła niezadowolona- To skoro już cię znam, to do widzenia. - Czekaj!- zatrzymał ją znów- słyszysz to? - Słyszę tylko jak gadasz- warknęła - Nie, nie! Chodzi o… - nie dokończył bo do Sali wpadła straż. Ich dowódca, stary sierżant uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Widzicie?- przemówił starzec wpatrując się to w nic, to w krew na posadzce- mówiłem że widziałem te niecne typy! Oni zabili niewinnego człowieka! -Niewinnego? -zdumiał się czarnowłosy i podszedł kawałek. Poczuł chwycenie za ramię i szept dziewczyny „Nie radzę. Ja się tym zajmę” - Panowie, po co ta przemoc? To tylko nieporozumienie! Tamten mężczyzna za nami przyszedł i chciał nas zabić. No wie pan, normalka w tych czasach. – machnęła lekceważąco ręką- my tylko musieliśmy się bronić. I on nie miał dużego szczęścia… - Myślisz że kupimy tę bajeczkę dziewczynko?- spytał złośliwym tonem- Brać ich! Chcę ich żywych lub martwych! Someone podała Pheonix’owi miecz i zaczęli walczyć. Gwardziści otoczyli ich ze wszystkich stron. Musieli więc działać razem. On odpychał ich w jej kierunku, a ona raniła. Po chwili zostało ich tylko kilku. Zmęczeni nie wiedzieli co robić! Białowłosa krzyknęła do niego - Przetnij linę! Obok Ciebie! - Co?!- spytał zdumiony - Rób co mówię i nie marudź! – warknęła On zrobił co powiedziała. Przeciął więc linę w odpowiednim momencie i żyrandol spadł na mężczyzn. - Za co oni wam płacą?- zdenerwował się sierżant i zaszarżował. Oprócz niego zaatakowali też lekko ranni. Someone podbiegła do okna z chłopakiem. Miała plan. Chwyciła prędko linę, zdjęła łuk z pleców i wystrzeliła linę w kierunku drzewa po drugiej stronie urwiska. Oplotła się wokół pnia tworząc drogę ucieczki. - Zjeżdżaj stąd, zaraz do Ciebie dołączę!- powiedziała - Nie zostawię Cię!- zaprotestował - Nie masz tu nic do gadania!- popchnęła go i w ostatniej chwili złapała się liny zjeżdżając. Ona zaś odepchnęła wrogów i wbijając im noże w serca. Uśmiechnięta powiedziała - Świetnie się z Wami bawiłam, ale muszę iść!- zaśmiała się i ruszyła do okna. Zaczęła zjeżdżać w dół. Była prawie przy końcu, gdy… - Nie pozwolę jej uciec!- warknął sierżant i zaczął przecinać linę. Zdezorientowana próbowała przyspieszyć. Jednak lina pękła. Ona zaś spadła na ziemię pełną ostrych kamieni. Słyszała tylko odległy rechot mężczyzny i szum wiatru. - Wszystko w porządku?- spytał czarnowłosy. - Pheonix?- spytała czują że ją podnosi. Tylko to udało jej się wykrztusić bo oczy zaszły jej mgłą i zemdlała. CDN :) No i pewnie mnie zabijecie za urwanie w tym momencie, prawda? xD Nutka na dziś- tytuł zabrałam w tekstu tej piosenki. ;) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania